deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lachlan Blake/Hatted Hunters vs Wassboss warriors.
Ok, the Hunters are back, can they beat Wassboss's choice of three warriors? Here they are: WASSBOSS WARRIORS: Twoface from the Batman series: Vicious Gotham crime boss. using: Tommy gun, colt revolver, stilleto knife. Bill from Left 4 Dead: One of the only survivors of the Green Flu. using: Uzi, M16 rifle, crowbar. Colonel Quaritch from Avatar: Ruthless military leader of the RDA.using: "Wasp" revolver, RDA assult rifle, RDA combat knife. HATTED HUNTERS: Robert Muldoon from Jurassic Park: One of the best hunters in the world hired to kill escaped dinosaurs: using: SPAS 12 shotgun, RPG rocket launcher, hand ro hand fighting. The Sniper from Team Fortress 2: A double-Quadruple agent that was hired for his extreme sniping skills: using: his own custom sniper rifle,huntsman bow, kukri knife. Indiana Jones: Treasure hunter who has fought Nazis, Aliens and crazed natives: Using: Revolver, M1 carbine, bullwhip. WHICH TEAM WOULD WIN!? BATTLE: In a small nighttime ghost town. The Hunters walk down the road, they have been told to eliminate to atendees of a small meeting between a military colonel and a crime lord. They were also told to watch out for their bodyguard, a Vietnam vetran who had survived a five week long zombie attack on his own. The Sniper climbs onto an abonded water tower and Indiana and Muldoon run to the door of the meeting and take position of either side. "When should we breach, Mr Jones?" whispers Muldoon. Before Indianna could answer the sniper yelled for them to get to cover and the door opened with Two-face spraying machine gun fire with his tommy gun, hitting Muldoon on the leg as he dived for cover. Indianna Jones looked up to see Quartitch and Bill come out of the door aswell, looking for them. Quartitch went over to the house they had jumped behind and pulled out his sting revolver,when he looked they were nowhere to be seen. Then he saw the water tower and decided to climb up to get a better look over the town. Bill takes his M16 and sees Indianna dragging Muldoon behind a truck, he fires and hits Indianna in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Indi and Mulddon fire their guns from under the truck and hit Bill, killing him. Two-face sees and runs around the truck and shoots Indianna a second time but Muldoon catches his leg in one arm and shoots his RPG with his other, killing twoface and himself. Indi drags himself towards the snipers tower, and finds quartitch fighting The sniper with his knife, The Sniper was hit by one of Quartitches bullets and was losing the fight. Indianna yelled at Quartitch, causing him to loose his attention to the fight, allowing the Sniper to push him off the edge of the tower and then climbed down to help Indianna. WINNERS: HATTED HUNTERS. Opinion: The warriors may have had more automatic weapons but the hunters had a better survivalist and better sniping skills. And Indianna Jones, who is just so awesome). Category:Modern Warriors Category:Modern Weapons Category:Blog posts Category:Group Warriors Category:Blog posts